Intoxicating
by Besh4221
Summary: Videl had a lot of reasons to hate Son Gohan. But the biggest reason Satan Videl could not stand Son Gohan was that he was absolutely intoxicating. Gohan/Videl, my first lemon. R&R, please. Rated M. ONESHOT.


**A/N: **You know, I've read a lot of fanfiction. And, every once in a while, I'd come across the stray Author's Note where they talked about a story that just decided to take up all of their attention. I never really understood that. I'd always think, 'How can someone be writing a story, and then just...drop it and write something else at the drop of a hat?' Well, that's what I did with this. So, now I get it. This literally popped into my head about three days ago, and it just kept buzzing around in there, refusing to let me write anything until it had been written down itself. I figured I might as well get it out of there and onto paper, so that it would let me be and I could always keep a copy around.

So, here it is. Warning time:  
**This is a lemon. What this means is that it does contain content of a sexual nature. It also contains passing references to certain...habits when it comes to sex, and mentions of partial and full nudity. Plus, obviously, sexual intercourse. I mean, HELLO. **

Now, this just so happens to be my first ever lemon. It's my lemonfic debut. Yay me. I knew I'd have to get it out of the way sooner or later. I'd always figured it would come around in MagicKi, but Intoxicating proved me wrong. So, it's a lemonfic oneshot, and it's my first lemon. So, review please, but don't be too harsh or condescending. I'll write more fanfictions, and some of them will be lemons, and we can only hope that I'll improve with time.

This oneshot wasn't beta'd by anyone other than myself, so any mistakes in grammar or spelling that you can find are mine and mine alone, and I will fix them if I find them.

As a final note:

I would recommend listening to certain songs to understand the mindset this little bugger implanted in my head. Three songs in particular I listened to on almost repeat, just a loop of the songs:

1.) "Radar" - Britney Spears  
2.) "Killing Me Softly" - The Fugees  
3.) "When I See U" - Fantasia

If you know the lyrics, you'll be able to figure out which songs contributed to which parts of the oneshot.

And I do believe that's all I needed to say, so, without further ado, here's Intoxicating.

**Edit (26 June 2009): **Except for this, I'm removing all the edit messages, the footnotes, and the review responses. It's all just taking up too much space. Those who sent me signed reviews will get a personal response. Those who didn't, well, you have my glowing affection and gratitude, since your warm reception to this story gave me the confidence to keep writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters I've mentioned by name. All those characters are part of the Dragon Ball Z universe, and as such, belong to one Akira Toriyama, whose name is not mine. So, if you please, don't sue me or anything, since I'm not doing this to make a quick buck. Thanks.

"This" - indicates dialogue.  
'This' - indicates thought.  
_This _- indicates a memory/flashback.  
**This **- indicates emphasis, in place of CAPSLOCK.

**Intoxicating**

Videl sat on her balcony, looking out at the mountains in the distance, noting in a detached manner how the peaks of the spires extended so far into the air that clouds hid the entire snow-capped pinnacle. Of course, clouds hid most of Videl's view, and most of everyone else's view, since the day was overcast and gray at dawn.

'Why am I awake still?' she asked herself rhetorically. She knew that answer before she'd even asked the question. It was Gohan. It was always Gohan.

Videl had a lot of reasons to hate Son Gohan. He was tall, the perfect jock, he pulled immaculate grades, his hair was always unruly, he had a penchant for not caring what anyone thought of him. He was childish, he was infuriatingly naïve most of the time, he was far too easily embarrassed, he was deceitful.

But the biggest reason Satan Videl could not **stand** Son Gohan was that he was absolutely intoxicating.

He didn't even have to be doing anything particularly special. And it wasn't as though Videl had developed some absurd "Gohan-sense" that tingled whenever the onyx-haired young man came within a three-mile radius. As a matter of fact, she found it fairly easy to interact with Gohan in a normal fashion.

But sometimes, Gohan would do this thing with his eyes where he'd focus them entirely on the person he happened to be talking to, and make that person feel as though they were the center of the universe. Like whatever they said would be of paramount importance to the very existence of everything that was ever conceived of, and even those things out there beyond comprehension. And then, his voice would deepen, and his posture would change, as though he were a predator, and then…Videl gave a shiver that didn't come entirely from the cold, and in spite of the growing heat she felt as she thought of what she called the "Gohan Effect".

Most people stuttered and became flustered until Gohan's focus relaxed enough for them to speak coherently. At least, that's what the males did, and they'd shuffle their feet and mumble as their eyes shifted back and forth, uncomfortable under Gohan's seemingly inhuman concentration. The female population of, Videl was sure, the entire universe blushed and giggled incessantly, fluttering their eyelids at Gohan, who always remained impassive, a statue with blazing focus.

Videl seemed to be extremely unlucky on two counts. The first had to do with the fact that she'd always thought herself above such girlish antics. She had quickly found out, the first day she'd met Gohan, that when it came to him, she was no better than her friend Erasa.

"_Who's the new kid?" Videl asked in a scoff as she watched the tall, abnormally silent boy walk through the campus of Orange Star High School._

"_That's Son Gohan," Erasa replied with a giggle. "He was homeschooled for, like, his entire life. But he's really super amazingly brilliant! I heard he got, like, a perfect score on the entrance exam. And, this morning during First Free__, Sharpener told me that Gohan, like, took the standard physical exam, and then like broke every school record there is! Like, ever! Not to mention, he's got this totally cute stammer he does when he gets embarrassed, and it's, like, so cute!"_

_Videl rolled her eyes. "Sure, so he's a freaky jock-genius who came from nowhere to take Orange Star High by storm? What the hell __**ever**__. I'm gonna go give him a 'proper introduction'." With a grin at Erasa, Videl walked off purposefully toward Gohan, who'd paused and was looking around, trying to get his bearings._

"_Hey, new kid!" Videl said loudly, drawing attention from the few people who were still outside in the lull that always happened during their 90-minute lunch hour._

_Gohan had turned to her slowly, eyes confused as though he couldn't fathom why __**Satan Videl**__ of all people would want to talk to him. Or, at least, that's what Videl saw it as, and since she was always right, she didn't ponder it any further. _

"_Yeah?" he replied, and Videl blinked. She hadn't expected his voice to be that strikingly deep and resounding, not unlike a note struck by a large church bell. _

_She shook her head slightly, and said, "I'm gonna lay out some rules for you to follow here, so I hope you're paying attention."_

_Then it happened. Gohan's eyes hardened slightly and took on a different sort of glint, his face settled into shockingly hard contours, and his center of weight shifted slightly, and he'd gone from uncertain new kid to confident predator with laser-intense focus. Focus which was now centered on Videl as Gohan said, "Believe me, I'm listening." His voice had gotten even deeper, and sent a small shiver down Videl's spine._

_She felt heat rising in her face as she looked down, and, silently appalled at herself, drew little patterns in the dirt with the toe of her boot as she gave a tiny giggle. She gasped and snapped her head up immediately, horrified at the sound that had just come from her mouth. Her sudden movement had apparently startled Gohan, because his eyes lost that glint, his face relaxed, and he was once again the uncertain new kid. "Sorry," he said immediately, making Videl raise an eyebrow in spite of herself._

_Before she could reply, however, Gohan had turned around and walked off quickly. _

That had been Videl's first encounter. 'I suppose I should've seen it coming then,' she thought, half-amused, half-exasperated. She shifted slightly in her chair, tucking one leg up under her as a strand of hair fell into her face. She didn't notice it, however; already, her mind had been sucked into another memory, this one having to do with the second count on which Videl was extremely unlucky when it pertained to Gohan.

'_Well…this is interesting,' Videl thought idly, as her blush got slowly deeper and deeper, and Gohan's shocked expression slowly turned to one of puzzlement and expectation._

_Videl wasn't sure why she was in the guys' locker room in the first place. She thought it had something to do with talking to the wrestling coach about…something that must've been important. But at the sight of Gohan in nothing but a white towel, all other thoughts had fled. _

_She watched as a drop of water left Gohan's hair, trickling down the side of his neck down to his chest, which, Videl noted as her face grew hotter along with an area somewhere around her middle, had wingtips tattooed into each pectoral, and was far too muscular to be healthy…for him or Videl. Her eyes followed that drop of water that made its way through other drops of water that clung to his torso, gaining speed the farther it moved. Her mouth opened slightly as that blasted drop of water trailed over a clearly defined eight-pack of abs, then veered to the side to follow the line of his hip down into his towel._

_She was so absorbed in the drop of water that she didn't notice Gohan had moved closer until her nose was hit with the slightest hint of rain on grass mixed with clean linen. But underneath all that was a raw, earthy scent that Videl wasn't sure was one of those odd "natural" body washes, or a smell that was entirely Gohan. _

_She looked up to find that Gohan was staring at her with that intense gaze again, and he asked in that deep voice, "Is there something I can do for you?" And she was slipping, slipping far, slipping fast, and his gaze still held her immobile, and she just couldn't rid her nostrils of that __**smell**__…_

_Just as Videl opened her mouth to say something along the lines of, "Yes, you can let me fuck you very hard," the coach of the wrestling team walked into the locker room, whistle jangling slightly as it bounced off his chest as he walked. _

"_Hey!" the coach said, startling Gohan and Videl apart and causing Gohan's hands to secure his towel - 'Really wonderful timing, Coach Killthemood,' Videl thought wryly, then was promptly horrified with herself for thinking like that, and about __**Gohan**__ - "Videl! What are you doing in here? This is the boys' locker room, after all, and, last I knew, you aren't a boy."_

_The coach's brusque manner snapped Videl back into herself, and she gave Gohan a haughty glare, which he returned with a raised eyebrow. Videl ignored this gracefully as she turned to the coach and said, "Well, sir, I wanted to come talk to you about something concerning the next tournament."_

"_Ah!" the coach said, his demeanor changing in an instant. "I wanted to talk to you about that as well, Videl, since you're co-captain of the team." __Videl gave the coach a confused look, but nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Well, Gohan here just tried out for the wrestling team!"_

_Videl looked appropriately shocked, yet on the inside, she was thinking, 'So I'll get to see him in that wrestling outfit? Hot damn, this is going to be a fun year.' She got control of her thoughts, though, and asked aloud, "Coach, with all due respect, the wrestling team roster's been set for about four months now."_

"_Well, Gohan only arrived two months ago, and had to get used to the curriculum and see what else OSH had to offer, and he expressed an interest in wrestling. It didn't seem fair that he wouldn't get a chance to be on the only athletic team he'd shown any sort of remote interest in because he was being homeschooled. So I let him try out, and Videl, he's phenomenal! He pinned every wrestler I put him up against!"_

_Videl, somehow, found it hard to be all that shocked. Then again, she found it sort of hard to concentrate on anything but Gohan, who'd walked away, unwrapping his towel - 'What a butt he has,' Videl thought longingly, then gave a fierce mental shake and thought, 'Stop that!' - to rub his hair dry, back muscles rippling as he did so. And was that a tattoo…?! It went all the way across his upper back, from one shoulder blade to the other! And then it went up over his shoulders, and Videl realized that that was the source of the wingtips she'd seen tattooed on his front._

Videl shook her head; she was now much more intimately acquainted with Gohan's "little secret" that he'd kept from his mother and gotten when he'd turned 18.

She sighed as she continued staring out into the distance, sapphire blue eyes unfocused as she contemplated. She had four memories she wanted to look through right now, to see if things could have gone any differently, or whether she even wanted them to.

Suddenly, she shivered, and this one was entirely from the chill air. Her shivering subsided as she pulled the overlarge blanket she'd dragged off her bed with her to come outside around her shoulders. The blanket smelled of rain and grass and earth, and Videl inhaled deeply; she couldn't help it.

Now warm and enveloped in what she'd come to consider the only scent that truly relaxed her, she allowed herself to zone out again, because another memory had jumped to the forefront of her mind. 'Here's where it all went downhill,' she thought idly.

"_C'mon, Videl, don't be, like, such a baby!" Erasa giggled, face bright red. Clearly, she was hammered off her ass and unfit to do anything but sway and giggle drunkenly. Videl rolled her eyes and found the only pair of eyes in the room that were equally unglazed. His gaze still deeply unsettled her for reasons she still didn't understand, though, and Videl averted her eyes by staring at the green glass bottle lying on the floor in the center of a circle of people. _

"_Remind me again why I agreed to come to this stupid party," she muttered to herself as she reached down and spun the bottle. She watched it spinning, and wondered without really caring where it was going to land. It wasn't as though she was going to actually __**do **__anything with whoever the bottle landed on._

…_And then it stopped on Gohan._

_Videl closed her eyes and barely managed to keep in a moan that she wasn't sure would have consisted more of exasperation or anticipation. She opened her eyes to find Gohan staring at her, eyes wide, a faint blush spreading across his face. _

_Videl sighed and stood up. "Well, come on, Gohan. We'll just have to pretend that the next five minutes never happened, I guess." Gohan nodded and stood up, still looking a tad awkward as he followed Videl into the large closet that he and Videl were going to have to sit in for five minutes._

_Videl opened the closet door and walked in, Gohan right behind her. "Remember, you can't have any lights on!" Erasa's voice rang out, slurring her syllables as Gohan shut the door. _

_Videl sighed and said, "Ugh, why does this have to be Five Minutes in Heaven with __**no lights**__?" Gohan shrugged and scratched the back of his head, looking slightly sheepish as he reached up and pulled on the chain, switching the light off. _

_With Videl's loss of sight, two of her now-increased senses registered two things immediately: her sense of smell quickly discerned Gohan's scent from the rest of the smells in the closet, and her sense of sound picked up Gohan's slightly erratic breathing. "Why are you so nervous?" Videl scoffed. "It isn't like we're being forced to - " her voice cut off as she felt a pair of lips on her own. _

'_Gohan…is kissing me…?!' she thought, panic threatening to overcome her. Then, suddenly, it changed into indignity. 'Why is he the one who started this? If anything, I'm going to be the one in control here!' With her decision made, Videl promptly pushed her lips onto Gohan's hard, feeling their teeth click as she forced his lips open with her own._

_She ran her tongue along his teeth and upper lip, listening and silently delighting in Gohan's panting. Then his teeth parted, and his tongue met hers, and Videl gasped. Gohan let out a deep moan, and then they started kissing fiercely, tongues dueling one another for dominance. 'Who knew?' Videl thought bemusedly before Gohan actually __**growled**__, and he leaned forward and shoved Videl back against one of the walls in the closet, and his hand slid its way up Videl's t-shirt, making her arch her back. _

_Gohan made a pleased sort of noise in the back of his throat, and his hand found one of her breasts and squeezed it lightly, shocking Videl enough for her to pull away. They remained apart for all of two seconds before Videl went on the offensive, almost literally attacking Gohan as their mouths met again in a stroke of luck. _

_Videl shoved against Gohan hard, and he shifted, enough for Videl to employ a wrestling move. With a triumphant grunt on her part and a surprised one on Gohan's, Videl flipped their positions so that Gohan was the one against the wall, and she settled herself in his lap. She started at the feeling of what she quickly realized was Gohan's arousal, which was pressing insistently against the back of one of Videl's thighs._

_She didn't let herself dwell on it, though, because she was too busy kissing Gohan again as her hands worked on unbuttoning his shirt. She finally got through the last one and pulled it apart and slipped her hands under his undershirt, pleased at the hiss Gohan let out as her hands brushed over his midsection. Her hands started rubbing everywhere as her mouth left his and moved to his jaw, kissing up to his ear and then down to his neck. _

_Videl felt a sort of savage glee at the noises Gohan was making and struggling to keep quiet; the noises sounded almost…animalistic._

_Videl felt Gohan's head slide back, exposing his throat, which she promptly latched her mouth onto. Just as Gohan let out a rather loud moan, a hand rapped on the door. "Your five minutes are over, Videl! Gohan!" Videl came back to herself. She realized that Gohan, damn him, had managed to intoxicate her beyond all conscious thought and action, leading her to act solely on base instinct. She quickly made her hands leave their roaming over Gohan's torso and return to her, valiantly trying to hide her embarrassment, having forgotten that it was still dark in the closet. _

_Gohan's hands rested on her hips as he gently pushed her off his lap and stood up. Videl stood up too, right as Gohan managed to locate the chain and tugged, bathing them in light once more. He fixed Videl in a stare that held an entirely different sort of intensity, and Videl noted with smug happiness that she'd left a mark on his throat that could be seen if he turned his head. Then, he shook his head slightly, though Videl got the message; they were to pretend nothing had happened. She didn't quite feel inclined to ask Gohan how he planned to explain away those moans and groans they'd both been making._

_She looked behind him and realized that they'd been pressed against a mirror. She looked at her reflection, taking in her bruised lips and flushed expression, and noticed her eyes were positively glowing, as Gohan moved past her, opening the closet door. Videl pulled down her slightly rumpled shirt and followed him out, haughtily ignoring any snide questions._

'That's when it happened,' Videl thought matter-of-factly. 'That's when I decided that I truly hate Son Gohan.' And it had been her hate that had led to her last memory she'd wanted to examine, the one that had ended with her sitting on her balcony, looking out at the mountains as dawn came on an overcast day, wrapped in a huge blanket that smelled of the man she hated so deeply.

_Videl brought the brush through her hair once more, then put the brush down. She checked her reflection in the mirror and, liking what she saw, winked at it. "Who isn't going to fall for Gohan's trap tonight? You aren't, that's right," she told her reflection, as a bit of a self-pep-talk. A second later, she realized how ridiculous she sounded talking to her reflection. Then, she shrugged. It wasn't like anyone was here to watch her._

_Just then, a knock sounded on the door, and Videl jumped, before scowling and shaking her head. It was all Gohan's damn fault that she's so jumpy all of a sudden. He practically shifted the entire center of her existence, and then pretended that none of it ever happened. Videl planned to make the naïve young man regret it. _

_She walked down the stairs into the meeting hall, walking quickly so as not to give Erasa another chance to knock on the door, because it would annoy her father._

_Just as another knock started to sound, Videl opened the door, saying, "Hold on, Erasa, give me a - "_

_She stopped. The man standing outside her door with one hand in the air in a fist, looking at her with that magnetic gaze as though he were preying on her, standing there with his spiky, unruly hair going every which way, was not Erasa. "Oh…" he said, and reached up to scratch the back of his head as he suddenly stared at her rather uncertainly. He muttered something that Videl thought sounded like, "Oh, Kami, how am I supposed to function tonight?"_

"_Sorry?" she asked, tapping one heeled foot, and Gohan seemed to snap to attention as he said, "Er, hi, Videl. Erasa called me since she said she couldn't reach you to tell you that she wasn't feeling well."_

_Videl scowled again. '__**Sure**__ she isn't feeling good,' she thought grumpily. 'She must have planned it this way.' She looked up to Gohan and said, "Erasa never called me in the first place. My phone never went off, and the maids would have told me if the phone was ringing for me."_

_Gohan raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and said, "Are you ready to leave?"_

"_Why would I go now, if Erasa isn't going?" Videl asked, then mentally winced. 'Shit, I didn't want it to sound like that…I don't think.'_

_Gohan regarded her patiently for about a minute, then said quietly, "Because I had been intending to go anyway, and didn't want to go to the movie alone. But, if you don't want to go, I suppose I can still go and sell the tickets to whoever wants them, or return them to the theater." Videl swore in her mind, remembering that Gohan, who they'd decided was the most trustworthy and least likely of them to lose the tickets, had been given the four that were for him, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. 'Sharpener!' _

"_Is Sharpener going?" she asked, and waited while Gohan looked at her, eyes unreadable._

"…_May I come in, since we probably won't be leaving for a while?" he asked, and Videl narrowed her eyes. _

"_No. We'll go. Just let me get my stuff really quick." Gohan nodded and stood there waiting in the doorway while Videl ran to get her purse and jacket. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as she picked up her jacket and put it on before slinging her purse over her shoulder. Then, she smirked as she thought, 'Of course! I'm going to make Gohan see what he's missing!' And with the way he'd reacted to Videl on sight alone, she thought she was probably going to pull it off. _

_She walked back to the front door where Gohan still stood, eyes moving slowly up and down as they took her in again, as though he'd never seen her before. "I'm ready to go now, Gohan," she said, and made sure to pitch her voice extra low. She got the desired effect when Gohan seemed to twitch and clenched his hands into fists. _

"_Then, s-shall we?" The stutter was barely there, but Videl heard it, and thought, 'Videl: 2, Gohan: 0.' They walked out to Gohan's car, and he walked around and opened her door for her, gently closing it as she slid in. 'Such manners he has,' Videl thought, and grudgingly marked Gohan a point. Gohan got in the driver's seat and turned the key to start the car. _

_The engine turned over with little more than a purr, and Gohan pushed down on the pedal, gently steering the car out of the round parkway in front of Satan Manor, then turned onto the main thoroughfare, looking at Videl out of the corner of his eye the entire time. 'He must think he's being subtle,' Videl thought, slightly amused, before she said aloud, "Is there something I can help you with?"_

_Gohan turned to look at her fully, and she suddenly became a tad uncomfortable. "You look nice, that's all," he said quietly, before turning to look at the road as he drove. _

"_Just nice?" Videl demanded before she could stop herself._

_It made Gohan wince anyway, and he said, "No, not just nice. You look…transcendent. Dazzling. …Like the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."_

_Videl blushed hard, but, to save face, scoffed and said, "Sure, who put you up to that?" From the wounded look Gohan gave her, she realized that he had been serious, and she flinched. "Gohan, I'm sorry," she said, marveling at herself. Satan Videl never apologized. Yet here she was, apologies pouring out of her mouth like a stream. 'Or a babbling brook,' she thought ruefully as she continued. "I'm not trying to one-up you, honestly. I just - "_

"_Yeah, Videl, all right," Gohan said quietly, voice hard nonetheless. The tone made Videl cringe. "Let's just get to the movie so we can watch it and then get you home."_

_The inside of the car lapsed into silence as Videl, as was often her habit with Gohan, went along with his wishes. For now, anyway._

_About twenty minutes later, they got to the movie theater, and Videl opened her door and stepped out before Gohan could get there. He took it in stride, though, and held open her door and extended a hand for her to take. She took it, silently noting how large his hands were. Videl didn't have tiny, dainty hands, but they seemed dwarfed by Gohan's anyway. 'Then again,' she thought, 'I seem to be dwarfed in many ways when it comes to Gohan.' _

"_So, what movie are we watching?" she asked Gohan as he put out his arm and she looped her arm through his. _

_They started walking, and were almost inside before Gohan said, "Intoxicated." Videl barely managed to hold in her shocked reaction. 'How would we have picked the one movie that sums up what Gohan does to me every time I'm too near him?' she thought, somewhat despairingly. She mustered up her determination, however; she was going to sit through this whole movie with Gohan, and if he wanted to play childish, then that was fine with her. _

_As they went into the theater room, Videl reflected on Gohan's behavior since their little closet escapade. Though he'd pretended that nothing too extraordinary had happened, his behavior had changed, and he'd become a mature man of the world…One who could roll with the perviest and still come out the other end unscathed and unruffled. _

_The movie started with a rather steamy shower scene, one that made Videl blush in spite of herself. She snuck a glance at Gohan, and saw that he remained impassive, watching the movie disinterestedly at best and downright bored at worst. _

_The movie descended from the shower scene into places that made Videl highly uncomfortable to watch. There were chains and handcuffs and whips and dildos and other bizarre sex toys and acts ranging from forced autofellatio to bonded masturbation to…truly depraved acts. _

"_Gohan," Videl said quietly, finally. "I don't like this movie very much."_

_Gohan turned his head to look at her, and Videl found herself sucked into his dark obsidian eyes to find thoughts that were…not entirely unpleasant. She saw a reflection of their closeted activities, definitely, and…something more._

"_Then maybe we should get out of here," he said just as quietly, and Videl felt the "Gohan Effect" washing over her, taking control of her head and making it nod up and down. Gohan nodded in return, desire blazing in those nightshade eyes, every bit as potent and deadly as the actual plant. He stood up and offered Videl his arm, which she took, eyes glazed as her mind raced. 'Are we really going to do what I think he has in mind? And am I really going to go along with it?' Her eyes moved from his big hand gently holding hers up his forearm, clearly muscular even though it was hidden beneath a sleeve, to his bicep, which was all but __**busting**__ the seam in the sleeve of the shirt before seamlessly connecting to his chest, which she knew from experience was mouthwatering, and she thought, 'Oh yeah. I really am.'_

_The blast of air that hit Videl in the face as they exited the movie theater was enough to knock her back into her senses enough to realize that Gohan was practically shaking. She smirked. _

_The air between them remained tense and charged the entire ride to Videl's house. Gohan's car rolled to a stop outside Satan Manor, and as Videl readied herself to exit the car, Gohan's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. He tugged on it gently, yet Videl still fell backward into the car. She turned her head to tell Gohan that she didn't appreciate being tugged about all the time, but found herself silenced by Gohan's mouth._

_Instantly, she flashed back to those five minutes in the closet, the first time she'd actually allowed herself to succumb completely to the intoxicating effect he had on her. Her eyes slid shut and her hands found their way into Gohan's hair and latched themselves to it, gripping tightly as Gohan tugged on Videl's bottom lip with his teeth and let out a soft growl. Then, he moved back and lightly grabbed her hands, which were tangling Gohan's already wild hair even more. He disengaged her hands from his scalp and simply stared at her. Then, he said softly, "I'll be back in a little while. When the only light that we can see by is that which shines from the moon." He kissed the back of her hands, and allowed her to exit the car completely this time and shut the door before he pulled out of the circular drive and left._

_Videl gave herself a little shake and walked into her house, which suddenly seemed oppressively spacious without Gohan there, in her doorway if nothing else. She started to walk up the stairs to the floor that her bedroom was on, her thoughts full of Gohan. 'Who else has the ability to take up all my thoughts?' Videl thought, exasperated with herself._

"_Pumpkin?" Videl stopped in her tracks, silently swearing and hoping that her father was only going to ask about how her night out with her friends had gone. _

"_Yes, Daddy?" she said as sweetly as she could manage, and turned around. She knew it was a bad idea, though, when her father's eyes narrowed as they took in her slightly disheveled appearance. _

"_How was your night, pumpkin?"_

"_It was fine, Daddy," Videl answered, a tad impatiently. She loved her father, she really did, but didn't he understand that she had who had to be the best example of prime hunkman that ever existed waiting for her, and that said hunk would be in her room in a matter of minutes? "Erasa - "_

"_Was sick, I know," Hercule waved a hand, effectively stopping his daughter's lie before she'd even made it. "She called here just after you left," Hercule continued. "She wanted to make sure that, even though she'd called your friend Gohan, I knew that she wasn't feeling well and that it'd end up just being you and Gohan on your little outing." Her father looked at her then, and Videl knew that unless she headed him off at the pass, he'd start to lecture her, and then she'd miss Gohan._

"_Look, Daddy," she said immediately. "We just went to a movie. A movie that I didn't even really enjoy all that much. We left before it was over, and Gohan brought me straight home. We've only been gone for maybe an hour and a half. Honest, Daddy, I'm being careful."_

_Hercule still looked distrustful, but at last he nodded and walked forward to wrap his daughter in an embrace. Videl returned the hug as her father said, "I'm sorry, Videl. I just…I worry about you, that's all. Forgive your old man?" he smiled hopefully at her, and Videl brought herself out of her thoughts of Gohan enough to smile back, a genuine smile…at least, that's what she hoped it looked like._

_It seemed to placate Hercule, because a heartbeat later, he'd released his arms and stepped back, before saying, "Good night, pumpkin. Sleep well." Videl nodded and kept the smile in place until Hercule disappeared behind his door and his light turned off, and then she spun around and raced up the rest of the stairs._

_She got to her bedroom door and threw it open as quietly as she could. She bit her lip, and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Gohan was here, and she was damned if she knew how. _

_He had taken off his jacket and shoes, and unbuttoned his shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and was lying on her bed on his back, staring at the ceiling with his hands acting as a pillow. He hadn't seemed to notice Videl, which slightly angered the girl. _

_She cleared her throat, and then immediately wished she hadn't. Gohan lifted his head to look at her, and she got lost in his stare, unaware that she was moving forward until she had one knee on the bed and one foot on the floor, and Gohan had sat up so that his face was inches from hers. His scent washed over her again, and she closed her eyes and leaned forward. _

_Gohan met her lips, and immediately his tongue was tracing the outline of her mouth. Videl's lips parted, and Gohan's tongue darted in and met her own, and then they were fighting just as much as they were kissing. Videl placed each of her hands on one of Gohan's shoulders and pushed him backward, and he allowed himself to be pushed down until he was lying flat on his back. Videl moved to straddle him, and Gohan's hands found their way around her hips, helping her until she was where they both wanted her to be._

_Videl felt Gohan's arousal pressing against her again, but this time it was pressing against a much more intimate place, one that made her ache as badly as Gohan must have been. She wriggled a bit, and Gohan let out a low groan that went in Videl's ears and made its way through her blood like alcohol, though this was a much more heady concoction. _

_Her hands left his shoulders, languidly moving across his chest and abs, feeling the way the muscles bunched and flexed and twitched under her palms and fingers and listened to the occasional sharp exhales coming from Gohan. They finally made their way to his waistline, only to find that he'd removed his belt as well, leaving only the buttons and zipper between Videl's hands and…that._

"_Have you ever done this before?" Videl asked as she undid the button on his pants and Gohan's hands moved up the skirt she'd put on for this "little outing". She raised her eyes in time to see his head shake slowly, once, twice. 'So, he's a virgin,' Videl thought. 'Well, I guess it's a good thing I am, too. Stupid Dad and his stupid rules.' It was common knowledge that Satan Videl's price of courting was a high one: her potential suitor had to fight her father in a match, and win. And, since Hercule happened to be the champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament…It didn't exactly let Videl date around much. _

"_I haven't," Gohan said, then hissed as Videl pulled down his zipper, and he in turn pulled her skirt down her legs instead of bunching it up. She shifted her weight so that he could get the skirt all the way off, and as she did, she gave another wriggle that actually caused Gohan to buck his hips. "From the way you're acting, though," he said as his body lowered itself back onto the bed, "You're no novice at this."_

'_Let him think that,' Videl thought smugly to herself, then gasped when Gohan's hands found their way under her shirt and actually ripped the shirt apart, making the numerous buttons on her blouse no longer an issue. Videl's breasts would have fallen out had she not been wearing a bra. Since she was, however, Gohan had to content himself with gazing at her powder blue bra. She was fairly sure he was content with it, actually; it was almost as though she could __**hear **__him __**purring**__. _

_Gohan's hands raised and molded themselves around Videl's breasts, and she threw her head back. His hands there, kneading, squeezing…it was slowly driving her insane. It was then that she realized that she was only in a bra, her panties, and her torn-open blouse, while Gohan was still all but fully clothed. 'We can't have that,' she thought, and snapped her head down to meet his gaze head-on. _

_As she distracted his eyes with that, her hands found their way into his button-down shirt, and she pushed at the inside of the sleeves. Gohan obliged by sitting up enough for her to slide the shirt down his arms and off; she then tossed it somewhere. She didn't care where it landed, since her hands dug their way under Gohan's t-shirt and were shoving it upward, forcing him to raise his arms so that the shirt could come off. They broke eye contact for a split second, and Videl had enough time to think, 'Are we really doing this?' before Gohan pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, and his eyes met hers again. And the intoxication returned full-force where it had receded temporarily by their loss of eye contact._

_Gohan tugged on the sleeves of Videl's torn blouse, and she got the hint, and pulled the blouse off, leaving her in her underwear and Gohan still in his pants. Videl looked at them, then looked at Gohan and raised one eyebrow, and Gohan got the hint this time around, and he pushed his pants down, wriggling his hips so that he could get out of them._

_Now they were only separated by underwear, and, if Gohan's increasingly assertive actions were any indication, they wouldn't be separated by even that for long. Videl could feel his erection pulsing against her even more firmly now, and she found that, surprise surprise, Gohan was lucky in the…men's department. _

_Gohan's eyes were hooded as he looked at Videl, seeming to ask her permission before going any further. Videl was vaguely surprised as she nodded. 'Did he really think we were going to stop now?'_

_Gohan nodded in return, and moved his hands around to Videl's back to find the clasp on her bra. His fingers only fumbled for a second, and then they found the clasp and undid it, and Videl's bra was pulled off one arm at a time. _

_Videl blushed, which was odd, because until that moment, she had been perfectly blush-free. Of course, her blush might have something to do with the hungry gaze that Gohan was scanning her with. He growled in what sounded like approval before he raised his head and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. Videl gasped, loudly, and her hand came up of its own accord to hold Gohan's head there as he gently bit her, then laved the spot with his tongue and lips, before nuzzling her softly. The sensation only made Videl gasp louder._

_She suddenly decided that she didn't want to wait any more, and let Gohan know in the simplest way she could: she removed one hand from Gohan's head and then brought both down to the elastic of his boxer shorts, and tugged them down. Gohan left her breast alone, going for her throat instead as he helped her take his boxers off, then pulled Videl's panties down painstakingly slow. _

_Videl lost patience and actually huffed before she drew herself back, then pushed forward, causing Gohan to thrust back so forcefully she nearly lost her grip on him and almost went flying into the air. She managed to stay on, though, and when they both lowered back to the bed, she could tell that Gohan had gotten the message loud and clear. He lengthened his body out, and Videl did the same, and he pushed her panties down until she kicked them off. _

"_Do you have…" Gohan's voice trailed off as Videl pushed forward again, and his question deteriorated into a wordless moan. _

"_Do I have what?" Videl asked, her voice pleasantly seductive. It actually made Gohan shiver. "A condom, you mean?" At Gohan's nod, she shook her head. "No. What you don't seem to realize is that, regardless of what you may think…" Gohan shifted at that moment, and his erection slid up her leg and touched her core. She gave a moan of her own, and Gohan grinned. _

"_Regardless…of what I may think…?" he questioned. _

"_I'm just as new to this as you are," she managed to finish when the moan decided she could have her words back. Gohan's eyes widened slightly, and they both stopped moving._

"_Do you…still want to do this?" he asked a few moments later. Videl nodded, looking him full in the face, her self-control rising in the absence of the Gohan Effect. And then, it was gone as Gohan's focus hardened, and his voice deepened again. "Then I guess we'll just have to take a risk and hope for the best," he said, and then flipped them over so that Videl was the one lying on her back and Gohan was now hovering over her, holding his weight up with his arms. _

_He moved a little, and Videl reached down and grabbed him, causing him to close his eyes and shudder, letting out a tiny hiss as his hips thrust forward slowly. She guided him to her core, and he quickly caught on and managed to position himself so that he could slide in as smoothly as possible. "This is going to hurt just for a bit," he whispered, then pushed forward forcefully, sliding deep inside._

_Videl gasped as she felt a small barrier break that she hadn't realized was there, and was hit with a tiny shock of pain that lasted for all of two seconds, then subsided into a dull burn that didn't hurt nearly as much as it probably should have. _

_Gohan paused, and waited until Videl nodded. The burn was entirely gone, and the ache was back. To emphasize her point, she pushed against him a little, and got Gohan's response in the form of a fierce buck of his hips. _

_Videl moaned, and said, "Please…__**move**__." Gohan nodded, and drew himself out until only the head remained inside, then moved forward again. Videl threw her head back again, and Gohan dipped his head and his lips brushed across her neck, causing her to shiver as he moved back out, then pushed back in, slowly settling into a rhythm. _

_Videl felt a pressure building somewhere just below her stomach, building until it became almost unbearable. She dug her nails into Gohan's shoulders, and Gohan thrust hard, and hit something in Videl that made the pressure explode, sending waves of pleasure throughout her, muscles clenching as she screamed for all of one half of a second before Gohan's mouth covered hers, muffling her cry. Still, he moved, and the waves of pleasure didn't go away, but kept building and building until it reached a critical point._

_Then, Gohan pushed hard again, and the waves expanded into a tsunami, making Videl bite Gohan's lip hard, earning her a growl from him. Her body gave a powerful clench as her head lolled back. Gohan's thrusts suddenly increased in speed and intensity until he let out a loud moan that he silenced by pressing his lips against Videl's throat and keeping his mouth shut as he shuddered. Videl felt something seep into her and realized what they'd just done._

_Gohan's lips left her throat after a minute or two, and he pulled back enough to look at her through heavily lidded eyes that were clouded with a mixture of desire, heat, and contentment. He laid his head next to hers, and now she was __**certain**__ she'd heard him purring. He was doing it right now. He turned them so that they could lay on their sides facing each other, and Videl's eyes found the wingtips on his chest. "Why did you get your tattoo?" she asked softly. _

_Gohan flinched slightly, and then said, "I'll answer your question later. But first…" Videl realized that he'd never pulled himself entirely out, and that he was aroused again. "We've got some exploring to do." He gave a sexy one-sided grin, and it moved through Videl like a drug, and before she knew it, she was under the influence, and lost track of time._

_They'd continued until dawn, when Gohan had finally stopped, and they were both exhausted and entirely sated. Gohan's eyelids had dropped entirely shut, and his breathing had evened out, and Videl had deemed him asleep. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so she grabbed the huge blanket that Gohan had used to cover both of them, dug through her closet for a t-shirt and pair of shorts, and walked outside on her balcony. She laid the blanket on her chair, and then sat in it, and looked out to the distance. She realized that she could see the base of the mountains as dawn rose on a cloudy, overcast day. The peaks were hidden behind clouds, however._

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, and Videl looked up to see Gohan standing there in the t-shirt and boxer shorts that she'd stripped him of last night, looking out into the distance with a faraway look in his eye, much like the one Videl had had before Gohan had brought her out of her reveries.

Presently, he said quietly, "I got the tattoo in memory of my father. He's been dead for almost seven years now. The wings represent his own, since I'm sure he didn't go anywhere but…Heaven. I wanted to make sure I always had a way to remember him and what he did for me."

Videl frowned, then stood up and turned to face Gohan, who still had the thousand-yard stare in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, startling him into returning the embrace. Videl could feel his body heat seeping into her slowly, warming her far more effectively than the giant blanket that smelled like him had. After all, she had the real thing now, and she could fill her nose with his scent since there was absolutely no space between their bodies.

They stayed like that for a long time, just embracing.

Yep, this is exactly why Satan Videl couldn't stand Son Gohan. Him and his intoxicating presence had made her fall in love.

- Fin -

**A/N II: **And there you have it. Please, review and let me know what you thought of it. :D I already have some idea (22 positive reviews and counting), but it's always nice to hear more opinions.

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
